


The Sun's Daughter

by KingAlexThomas



Series: The Daughter of the Sun [1]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Fictional Religion & Theology, Foreshadowing, Half-Elves, I don't even watch the show but I know everything that happened in it, Lots of foreshadow, Might make this into a full fic, Priestesses, That's how widespread it is, Worldbuilding, we'll see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 21:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30028227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingAlexThomas/pseuds/KingAlexThomas
Summary: A young priestess watches as a great storm rolls in and begins to worry that it is a sign of dark days ahead for them all. Her mentor foresees the same thing and warns her of her upcoming role in the grand plan of destiny and the hard choices she will be forced into.
Series: The Daughter of the Sun [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209014





	The Sun's Daughter

Dark purple eyes stared blankly out from under the shadows of the towering columns of the temple steps. Her crimson red dress, the trademark of her occupation, whipped around wildly around her feet, like a beast thrashing to get its leash off. But she was no beast. 

“I am no beast. I am no beast. I am no beast.” The woman mumbled under her breath, her fingers twisting the hems of her long bell like sleeves, the only sign of her mental distress. 

“Indeed, you are not. Certainly no beast I’ve ever seen, if so.” A mature feminine voice rang out from behind the woman, causing her to look over her shoulder. Out from the shadows within the temple stepped an older woman, her long white hair softly trailing behind her like a bride’s veil, silver gray horns rising above her head like a ruler’s diadem. Silver eyes glimmered in the light, filled with hundreds of untold secrets and knowledge that have no doubt been scavenged over her hundreds of years of life. Her lips had the tiniest hint of a wrinkle indicating of a smile as she looked down at her.

“Its been so many years. Since-” She managed to stop herself before she opened that dangerous door of memories, biting down on her tongue as a reminder. But even still, the older woman’s knowing gleam in her eyes remained.

“It has. And of it?”

“..........Nothing, my lady.”

The older woman moved closer to the distressed younger woman, the rustling of her crimson gown the only warning she had before a hand was laid gently on her left shoulder. 

“You have grown, my dear. And matured and forgave. But the process is never truly through. Sometimes the emotions return. Or are brought back by harsh reminders.”

She kept silent for a long while, watching the approaching roaring dark clouds in the distance rumble towards them, bringing harsher winds.

“Do you see the storm coming, my lady?” She questioned in hushed tones, barely able to be heard of the increasingly louder wind.

“Yes. This one will be rough. Perhaps the roughest ever seen in our history.” The elder said, her voice somber and grim. This further increased the younger’s worry, her lips pulling further into a frown.

“Will things be damaged?”

“Everything. Badly so.” Was the grim answered she received, one that she knew was coming but didn’t want to hear. 

“This storm will change everything, won’t it?”

“Yes. In ways that not even I can completely see. You must prepare yourself, my dear. For your involvement will tip the scales. It is not an easy singular path. No matter which you choose, you will lose people. You will lose pieces of yourself. But in turn, you will find pieces of yourself.” She answered, her eyes far away.

“Will…...Will I be forced to leave the temple?” She hesitantly asked, her voice filled with a distant tremor. The temple of Solar has been her sanctuary for years, ever since that cruel night. The rock in the raging river of her life. In all of their lives.

“That depends on what you see as forced.” 

“So I will become stuck in a decision where if I stay, great calamity will ensue. Lovely.” The young woman sighed, a laugh leaving the elder’s lips.

“Such is the will of the Sun, my dear.”

“Such is the will of the Sun, indeed.” The younger replied, eyes set on the quickly disappearing sun, the clouds swirling around the ball of fire and swallowing it into darkness. Their power will be weaker tonight.

“My Lady! A message has arrived from the nation of Katolis! It says it's from the King!” The call of a disciple interrupted the women’s conversation, drawing a sigh from them both.

“I will be right there, little one!” The eldest called out.

“I assume that you already know what it says.” The younger questioned, turning her head to look at her mentor.

“Not quite. I know why it has come. The same reason all the other letters come. The King desires to know of what comes next.” The elder responded, hiding her arms in the long flowing sleeves customary of their occupation.

“After that foolishness he did a while ago, I can see why. No doubt that the Dragon Queen is going to seek vengeance against them soon. I fear that we may return to open warfare soon.”

“The Sun’s path is fraught with darkness.” The older woman recited, the ancient prayer flowing from her lips smoothly and confidently. Such words were the foundation of their Order, after all.

“The Sun’s path is fraught with darkness.” The youngest repeated, the words a balm to her stressed mind. For if even something as powerful as the Sun faced challenges in its daily journey, then it is not strange she must too. And just as the Sun overcomes the darkness of night every morning, so shall she.

“Come, we need to shut all the windows and prepare for our future journey. I don’t doubt that the others are too busy gossiping about the arrival of the letter to focus on their duties today.” The older woman declared with a heavy sigh, already foreseeing the chaos that will soon take over the temple once the news was officially announced to the rest.

“They don’t even bother pretending to be doing their duties today. Like a flock of geese, these young ones are. Always squawking.” 

The younger could not blame them. She remembers when she was their age and when she first arrived at the temple. DIsciples were not allowed to leave for their first three years and three years having to remain in one building and the grounds would wear down anyone. Not to mention, Katolis was a rather large human kingdom next to the sea, something many of the disciples have never seen or experienced before.

“Come along, now. We don’t have time to waste. The Sun’s light is quickly fading and we must make use of the remainder. There is much to prepare.”

As the two women retreated into the safety of the temple to prepare for their journey, the sky began to release the torrential rains that they have been waiting for, thunder loudly blaring like a sea of drums. How odd that they sounded so much like the drums of war.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Yo, TDP fandom. What's popping?
> 
> I'm gonna be upfront with y'all, I have never watched the show. Saw a few clips, read some fics and have listened to the rants and explanations from my fan friends, yes. Actually watch the show itself? No. I know everything that has happened in it though and...am not quite satisfied with it. Not completely. And yes, I know its a kid's show so it ain't gonna be as in depth or as interesting as an adult version would be (and no, you don't need R rated stuff to be interesting to adults).  
> So I decided to mess around a bit, make a few OCs and use them for some world building. I wanted to do a POV that is away and outside of the scope of the main characters of TDP and yet close enough where you have clues as to where in the timeline this is happening.  
> I left the names of these characters a secret simply because I wanted the story to be ominous and still don't know if this will be a full fic. I did leave hints and heavily implied what these characters are and what group they are in though.
> 
> So anyways, hope you all like this and if you want me to make a full fic for this, tell me in the comments. If not a multi chapter fic, then I might post more oneshots with these characters.


End file.
